


The Hardest Part Is Letting Go Of Your Dream

by pinocchiopariah



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, PTSD, kinda platonic but also romantic??, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinocchiopariah/pseuds/pinocchiopariah
Summary: "Psychology is a bunch of bullshit made to scare you." Mac said into the phone. Charlie paused for a bit and he muttered "It still hurts."
Relationships: Charlie Kelly/Mac McDonald
Kudos: 19





	The Hardest Part Is Letting Go Of Your Dream

**Author's Note:**

> this is a repost from my old account sorry if you have already read this

Charlie scrolled his phone hoping to get some sort of human contact. Some sort of sign that people still cared about him. A missed call from mom and a drunken text from Dee that Charlie could barely make out. Something about a train and smoothies?

(That reminded him he needed to watch pineapple express before the Netflix runs out maybe Frank made some money of those Vietnamese gambling bets and he paid it off early this month)

He put his phone on sleep and put it facedown on his nightstand trying to get a somewhat decent night's sleep.

Ghoulish filled nightmares filled his mind as he tossed and turned in his stale ass mattress he called a bed. A dark figure that resembled his Uncle Jack hovering over him, taunting him almost. He tried to vocalize a scream, a whimper, a cry but it was almost like his mouth was wired shut. He didn't want to be used again feeling fucking worthless and dirty and unclean. A louse that was good for only one thing.

Mac. He had to call Mac. He scrambled for his phone (very difficult when it's dark you're wrapped in blankets and in the midst of sleep paralysis). Booting up and typing in his passcode, he went to his contacts and held down the 2. A ringing echoed the room as Charlie waited for it to stop.

"Hello?" A groggy voice muttered though the other line. "Mac, buddy, I need help." Charlie said in a quick breath (fuck he never wanted to be seen this weak especially in front of his best friend fuckfuckfuckfuck). "Charlie, it's like 2 am go bother someone else." He said trying to nod off. "But I need your help..." Charlie confessed holding his grip on his tighter.

"Dude chill. What is it?" Mac asked sound confused. "You ran out of glue or something?" "No it's not that. I just had a dream about That Night." "What night?" Charlie continued, his one track mind rambling on "Uncle Jack and he just kept touching and I kept saying no and he kept saying how pretty I look and how good I was doing and I wasn't that pretty and I'm ruined and i-" "Charlie, Charlie you need to slow down and calm yourself."

"I am calm!" He yelled into his speaker. "No, you're not. You're obviously having a traumatic episode and this your brain's way of healing. It's how psychology works." Mac said trying to calm the mess that is Charlie Kelly down.

"Psychology is a bunch of bullshit made to scare you." Mac said into the phone . Charlie paused for a bit and he muttered "It still hurts." Mac sighed into the phone. "I know. But Uncle Jack isn't here anymore. He can't hurt you. Never again." (Uncle Jack was still alive and kicking probably somewhere off in New York trying to scam his way into the system but Charlie didn't need to know that).

"You promise?" "I promise". Mac hated lying to his own friend but it was for the greater good. "You want me to bring some weed brownies and some movies over tomorrow?" "Yeah.." Charlie almost whispered in the phone. "Good. Now go the fuck to sleep alright?"

"Wait, Mac." Charlie tried to to say before Mac hung up. Charlie exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding and flopped down onto his mattress. "Thank you." He said to the open air slowly closing his eyes.


End file.
